Smak kawy
by Noisel
Summary: Kagami ma już serdecznie dosyć zapachu, który jak każdego dnia roznosi się po jego wspólnym z Aomine mieszkaniu. Czy jest jakiś sposób, by temu zaradzić i wyeliminować jego nienawiść do kawy?


**Smak kawy**

Poranny budzik do pracy zadzwonił w zaciemnionym pokoju, przerywając względnie panującą ciszę. Zawtórowało mu moje zrezygnowane westchnięcie. Wyłączyłem irytujące urządzenie i przekręciłem się na plecy, pozwalając sobie jeszcze na jedną minutę lenistwa. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo dostałem wczesną zmianę, co wbrew pozorom przyjąłem całkiem dobrze, bez zbędnego marudzenia. Zazwyczaj i tak budzę się w okolicach tej godziny, gdy Daiki serwuje mi krótkiego całusa, myśląc, że śpię i o tym nie wiem, po czym wstaje i zaczyna szykować się do pracy. Fucha policjanta to nie byle jaki zawód.

Podniosłem się powoli do siadu, ziewając przeciągle i przeczesując palcami przyspane włosy. Moją twarz wykrzywił lekki grymas przy przeciąganiu się, bo ból w dolnych partiach ciała był dzisiaj zbyt odczuwalny. Oczywiście ktoś w nocy musiał podstępnie zabrać mi nieco czasu, który mógłbym przespać. Nie wspominając już o tempie, które zostało przez niego narzucone. Na tą myśl poczułem, jak moje policzki tracą naturalny kolor.

\- A mówiłem, żeby dać sobie spokój przed pracą – wymamrotałem do siebie.

Nagle w sypialni pojawił się znajomy zapach, który wypełnił całe pomieszczenie w kilka sekund, nie zostawiając ani jednego wolnego kąta.

Kawa.

Ulubiony napój mojego chłopaka, który już dawno złapał go w sidła uzależnienia. Od długiego czasu nie podoba mi się to. I nie dlatego, że mleko za szybko znika z lodówki i muszę pilnować, by nigdy go nie zabrakło, a rozsypane ziarenka każdego poranka walają się na blacie, jak i filiżanka do pozmywania. Zwyczajnie drażni mnie zapach kawy i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Zwłaszcza tej mocnej, którą co ranek Daiki musi sobie zaparzyć. Mój wyostrzony węch również daje o sobie znać. Najczęściej po prostu wtulam twarz w poduszkę czy kołdrę i odcinam się od tego zapachu, ale tym razem sytuacja przedstawiała się inaczej, bo musiałem wstać. A skoro przez uchylone drzwi mogłem poczuć kawę tak wyraźnie, to co mnie czeka po wyjściu z pokoju?

Przyłożyłem wierzch dłoni do nosa, nieśpiesznie idąc w stronę kuchni. Zapach stawał się z kroku na krok coraz bardziej intensywny, co mówiło mi o położeniu Pana Policjanta. Daiki stał oparty o blat z filiżanką kawy w ręku, ubrany w swój codzienny mundur. Jak zawsze nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku, nawet jeśli przeklinałem siebie za to w myślach. Cholernie podoba mi się w tym mundurze, więc może to jest powodem, dla którego przyszedłem od razu do kuchni. Mój wzrok ostrożnie taksujący go od góry do dołu został nagle przyłapany.

\- Wspominasz ubiegłą noc? - zapytał z typowym dla siebie uśmieszkiem, wiedząc, że skutecznie mnie tym rozdrażni.

\- Nie ma czego wspominać – warknąłem, mimowolnie się czerwieniąc. Oj, jest co. Ale nigdy tego nie przyznam.

\- Oh, jak możesz tak mówić – powiedział niskim i głębokim głosem, który wywołał dreszcz na moich plecach.

Prychnąłem cicho i minąłem go, by dostać się do lodówki stojącej dalej. Czułem na sobie uważne spojrzenie Daiki'ego, w którym dostrzegłem nieme pytanie, gdy nawiązaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy. Ah, tak. Muszę mieć minę, jakby zgon miał zaraz nastąpić. Postanowiłem uprzedzić mojego chłopaka, który właśnie otwierał usta.

\- Zapach tej twojej kawy jest okropny. Przyprawia mnie o mdłości – wymamrotałem, zaraz znowu chowając część twarzy za dłonią, jakby to miało w czymś pomóc.

\- Ha? Jak możesz tak bluźnić? - odpowiedział szybko, marszcząc brwi.

\- Bluźnić? To są jeszcze zbyt łagodne określenia! - Podniosłem głos.

\- Słucham? Nie uderzyłeś się przypadkiem w głowę tak z rana?!

\- Chyba ty się uderzyłeś, skoro pijesz to coś!

\- Co ci nagle nie odpowiada, Taiga?! Piję kawę codziennie, geniuszu!

\- Ale co ja poradzę, że ten zapach mnie drażni, geniuszu!

Zapadła cisza, przecinana jedynie naszymi głośniejszymi oddechami po szybkiej wymianie zdań. Narzuciliśmy sobie walkę na spojrzenia, której żaden z nas nie chciał przegrać. Daiki jednak po chwili posłał mi uśmiech, którego niestety nie zdążyłem rozgryźć w porę. Szybko znalazł się przede mną, eliminując wszelkie drogi ucieczki. Blat kuchenny i ręce o niego oparte uniemożliwiały cofnięcie się. Spojrzenie granatowych tęczówek przyprawiło o szybkie bicie serca. Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Co powiesz o smaku, **Taiga**?

Nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, bo moje uchylone ze zdziwienia usta zostały przykryte ich odpowiednikami. Zaskoczony westchnąłem cicho, co stłumiły całujące mnie wargi. Przez chwilę chciałem go odepchnąć, ale moje nogi zrobiły się jak z waty, gdy Daiki przyciągnął mnie za kark jeszcze bliżej do siebie. Przestałem stawiać opór i wcześniej ściskające od przodumundur dłonie przeniosłem na szerokie plecy. Ciało ciasno przylegało do drugiego ciała, gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a nasze usta ze spokojem kosztowały siebie nawzajem. Pocałunek miał smak kawy. Wbrew pozorom, nie był taki zły...

\- Ujdzie – odparłem słabo, gdy wróciła mi zdolność mówienia.

\- Ujdzie? Chyba powinienem bardziej się postarać.

Z tymi słowami Daiki znów pochylił się do przodu z cwanym uśmieszkiem, goszczącym na jego twarzy. W ciemnych oczach dostrzegłem iskierki rozbawienia, a na plecach pod koszulką zaraz poczułem ciepłą dłoń. Zapach kawy znów zakręcił mi w głowie, ale zachowując resztki rozsądku odepchnąłem od siebie napierające ciało, czując, jak moje policzki zaczynają porządnie szczypać.

\- Kretyn – wymamrotałem i minąłem go, by uciec do łazienki.  
Odprowadził mnie cichy śmiech i zapach, który po drodze zaakceptowałem z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- A jednak coś dało się na to poradzić.


End file.
